Cops & Robbers
by The Not-So-Ultimate Writer
Summary: A team of thieves have made their way into Adventure Bay, and it's up to the PAW Patrol to stop them. However, these thieves don't act like normal thieves. Is there more to them than meets the eye? (Title or rating may change in future)


**So this is my first PAW Patrol fanfic. I'm not certain with how to write Zuma's speech, so if it can be improved in any way, please let me know.**

It was a warm, sunny day in Adventure Bay and the PAW Patrol was enjoying it the only way they knew how: playing games to stay in shape. This time around, the team was playing Cops and Robbers, with Skye and Chase guarding the "gold" bone while Rocky, Rubble, Marshall, and Zuma try to steal it. The bone is in broad view, right under the tree, while our two cops were guarding it dutifully. They each were wearing a pair of sunglasses to look slightly more intimidating. When Rubble asked why, Chase simply replied, "Why not?" The four robbers, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble, were waiting behind a pup house, watching the two carefully.

"How do we get past them?" Rubble asked, keeping an eye on them. "They always win this when it's the two of them."

"We can do this." Rocky declared. "We just need a plan." He sat down, rubbing his chin with his paw. "If we could lure away Chase, then one of us could distract Skye while one of us could grab the bone while she's not looking."

"That would work," Zuma said. "Except that if we lure one away, Skye would be the one to go. And even if one of us distracts Chase, he'll smell any and all of us before we get close."

"I've got a better idea," Marshall stated. "What if we bait them both out with the bone?" Each of his friends looked at him, wanting clarification. "I could go up, pretend to go for the bone, but at the last moment, I back away, but I show them my own, which I bring with me." He pulled out a similar rubber bone to the one Chase and Skye were guarding. "When they come after me, it gives Rocky the best chance to grab it."

"What happens if they check first?" Rubble asked. "You show them a decoy only works if they don't look at the real one."

"It's a gamble," Marshall said grimly. "It would only work if I can get close enough to make them believe it."

"Building off that," Rocky interjected, "what if we made more of a show of it, so neither one could even doubt it?"

"I could be the one to go for it," Rubble offered. "When I pretend to grab the bone, I throw the fake one just as they're tagging me to Zuma,"

"And when they chase me," Zuma picked up. "Wocky goes in to grab the real bone and makes it back to base."

"Before they even realize what's happened, we'll have already won," Marshall said. "It's foolproof!"

"It's a great plan," Chase stated. "And it might even work next time." Marshall turned to face him.

"It'll work _this_ ti…" he stopped himself when he realized who he was talking to. The robbers were about to run in the opposite direction, where Skye was waiting for them. They were trapped. Wordlessly, they accepted defeat as the cops tagged them.

"Better luck next time," Skye said.

"How'd you know where we were hiding?" Rocky asked.

"Rubble's not exactly subtle when peaking behind a wall." Chase said. Rubble laughed, knowing it was true.

"Sorry, guys," he said, knowing it was him that got his team caught.

"It wouldn't've mattered." Zuma said. "You two always beat us in this game. What's your secwet?"

"Carefully planned precision," Chase stated. "As soon as we knew where you were, we moved in and were cautious. If you moved too early, we both get back to guarding the gold."

"Effective teamwork, pups," Ryder said from their pup tags. "I've been watching you guys from the balcony and listening in through your pup tags, if you don't mind." The six look up and see their leader watching them.

"Not at all, Ryder," Chase affirmed, with the other pups nodding along. They go back to the tree, where the bone was still sitting, along with a small red cube. Upon closer inspection, the cube had each PAW Patrol tag on it, representing each of the pups. To decide who's going to be cops and robbers this round, they picked up the cube and rolled it. Marshall was going to be a cop. When it was rolled a second time, it came up Marshall again, meaning he could pick his partner.

"I'll pick Chase," he exclaimed happily.

"Chase is on the case," he claimed. While the robbers picked their hiding spot, Chase and Marshall turned toward the tree, letting the four remaining pups regroup in a different location. As soon as they were certain that the four pups left, Marshall turned off the communications on his pup tag and signaled Chase to do the same. Once he did, Marshall asked a question that he wasn't ready for.

"What's going on between you and Skye?" he asked simply. The suddenness of the question took Chase off guard. He asked it as plain as if he was asking if he was thirsty. Thanks to practice, Chase kept a calm demeanor afterwards.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chase denied. Marshall smiled, knowing he was lying.

"If you say so," he said, keeping his eyes on the tree. "In that case, you might want to take off the matching sunglasses." Chase blushed, taking off the sunglasses.

"They were just to look cool," he said, truthfully. He and Skye did it originally because Skye made a joke that they were bodyguards for a high-profile target and all they were missing was some extra dark sunglasses. Afterwards, they just wore them every time they were both cops. "Besides, it's getting dark out." Shrugging, Marshall turned his pup tag back on, just in time to hear the timer go off, signaling the beginning of the game.

They turned around, seeing Rubble already rushing them, startling them. Marshall reacted first, tagging Rubble as he almost made it to the bone. Chase couldn't believe he'd been caught off guard like that, but didn't have time to dwell on it, since Skye had come around from behind him to grab the bone. Chase made a swipe at her, trying to tag her, but she was too fast and shuffled away first. Rocky and Zuma were in the opposite direction, Marshall between them and the bone. It was a standoff, neither made a move, Rubble still frozen in place, as per their own rules. Rocky moved for a second, trying to make Marshall flinch toward him, but it didn't work. Chase couldn't try to tag Skye, knowing she would be too fast for her and make an opening. Skye, seeing no other way, planned out her next moves carefully. All she'd have to do is get the bone to Rocky so he could get it back to base and they would win.

Knowing Chase well enough, she stepped to her right quickly, making Chase jump in that direction. Before he could react, she dashed around his left, arcing toward the bone. Chase, moving quickly, jumped to tag her. She almost had the bone, her paw inches away. Chase was about to tag her as well, but before either one could hit their mark, their pup tags beeped.

"PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" Ryder called. Chase and Skye were frozen in place, neither knowing who was going to win.

"Ryder needs us," they all said in unison. The pups ran for the elevator, Marshall blinded by leaves that fell on his eyes. However, instead of crashing, he stopped just short of the doors, letting the leaves fall off harmlessly.

"Hey guys, don't _leave_ me behind," Marshall joked. While it wasn't his best pun, the pups laughed anyway. The Dalmatian stepped into the elevator and the six ascended to the lookout. After a quick wardrobe change, they assembled in front of Ryder.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase called.

"Sorry to interrupt your game, pups," he apologized, pulling up a picture of the city museum. "but we've got a real robbery to deal with,"

"The museum was robbed?" Rubble exclaimed. "When did this happen?"

"Actually, that's the strange thing about it," Ryder stated. "It _will_ be robbed. The thief in question left a card in the museum, telling them the date they'll arrive." Chase was confused by this.

"What kind of a thief plans to steal something and then tells you he's going to steal it?" he asked. Ryder shrugged

"No idea," he said. "I think he might have a bit of an ego or something," He pulled left on his pup pad, pulling up Chase's logo. "We'll need all paws on deck. Chase, you and I have four hours to analyze the museum's layout, create a plan, and get everyone into position."

"Chase is on the case!" he shouted proudly, stepping forward.

"Rocky," Ryder called, still giving assignments. "When we get there, I need you to keep an eye on the cameras. If they're as confident as they seem, they might already be in the museum, waiting for an opening."

"Green means go!" he shouted.

"Everyone else, we'll need you at the museum," Ryder said. "We don't know where you'll need to be yet, but it's important we apprehend, or at least stop the thief. We'll need all the help we can get,"

"I'm fired up!"

"Rubble on the double!"

"Let's dive in!"

"This pup's gotta fly!"

He pushed another button and Everest appeared on the screen.

"Everest,"

"I read you, Ryder," she responded.

"There's going to be a robbery at the museum. It's all paws on deck,"

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Off the trail, Everest won't fail,"

"Alright!" Ryder shouted. "PAW Patrol is on a roll,"

In an abandoned building on the outskirts of Adventure Bay, there were four pups sitting around a table playing blackjack. It was a dimly lit room with only one light illuminating the table.

"So when are we gonna get more lights in this place?" one of them asked, female in voice. "I'm pretty sure only having one light on in here isn't good for our eyes.

"Just as soon as we finish our first job here." Another one responded. "Good thing, too. Maybe we could get Duke to paint a picture of us,"

"Not happening, J," a third voice responded. He put his cards down. "I fold."

"Alright, show your paws," the last one said. Before anyone could present their cards, a fifth voice presented itself.

"Hey, boss," the final one said, coming from a small pup. All four looked his way. "The curator called the PAW Patrol. They're on their way to the museum," The fourth pup, evidently the boss, smiled.

"Excellent," he said, putting his cards down. He had an ace and a king. The other growned, having a score of nineteen and twenty. "Now we can humiliate them. Normal cops were getting boring, anyway,"

"So do we change the plan?" the second voice responded, dealing out the next hand.

"No, it should still go off without too much trouble," he said. Before he even looked at his cards that were dealt to him, he already decided what to do. "I fold,"

"Stop counting cards," the first voice said.


End file.
